


High School Sweethearts

by Verseau_87



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheerio Kurt, Chemistry, Drama, Fights, Fluff and Humor, Football, Friendship, High School, M/M, Mentions of date rape/non-con, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verseau_87/pseuds/Verseau_87
Summary: Football player Blaine, Cheerio Kurt, drama, love, frustration and sex, everything you could want out of a Klaine romance story3-parterEnjoy!





	1. New School

The first week of a new school was almost over. Blaine hadn't been nervous exactly, but he couldn't help but feel a little out of place here. He already missed his friends, and his team. But on the upside, the football team at McKinley seemed to accept him. 

He sped through his try-out with precision and had all of them cheering for him. The coach already loved his enthusiasm for the game. She had clapped him on the back and told him that he was a shoe in for making the senior Varsity team.

He had grinned back at her and thanked her for the chance.

He was put on the team, he was made running-back, because they already had a decent Quarterback. Finn.

Blaine liked him, he seemed like a pretty decent guy, caring, open, honest. Blaine hadn't really spoken to any of his new team, but he could tell that most of them were great people.

He had been open about his sexuality at his old school, but he supposed he had to tread carefully in this new environment. There wasn't very many people in Ohio that you could trust would accept a homosexual on the football team. Especially when the guys had to change in the locker room together.

There were already a few people on the team that he could see himself being very good friends with. Sam Evans was Full-back, Mike Chang was Half-back, Finn Hudson was Quarterback and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman was Wide-receiver.

There were also quite a few he knew he couldn't trust on the team, especially not with his secret. But he hoped that eventually they would all be friends.

As Blaine made his way down the corridor from the locker room, he heard a loud clatter and a couple of squeals from the hall, so he stopped and backtracked a little to peek inside.

It was the cheerleaders, Cheerios, they were practising, but most of them now were on the floor of the hall. Obviously they had just fallen, which was probably what the noise equated too. Blaine watched as their coach was shouting at them through her megaphone, and he winced a little as a couple of girls got up from the floor limping.

It must be hard being a cheerleader.

Blaine was just about to turn and leave when his eyes caught pale skin, chestnut coloured hair, and bright blue-green eyes. His eyes widened as he took in the silhouette of the guy, by the coach's side, directing the girls into positions. Blaine felt a familiar feeling of desire shoot through his stomach, taking in the lithe, lightly muscled form in the tight cheerleading outfit. 

Who was this guy? And why was he so gorgeous?

"Hey." A voice came by his ear, and Blaine turned abruptly, coming face to face with Puck.

"Oh hey."

"Spying on the girls huh?" Puck said as his face melted into a smirk, before he peeked inside the hall for a second too, "You know, some of them don't even wear panties when they cheer at our games."

"What?"

"But we know it's only to make us try harder," Puck carried on, not realizing Blaine's uncomfortable stance, "get our blood pumping for the game you know."

"Sure, I guess." Blaine shrugged.

Puck clapped him on the back as he laughed.

"Don't get caught..." Puck said as he slunk off, "coach is coming."

Blaine looked back to see their coach approaching the door with a curious but deadly stare, and he ran to catch up with Puck around the corner. Puck laughed as he punched his arm, before throwing an arm over Blaine's shoulder, as he was a little shorter than Puck, and guided him out of the school doors.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Santana and Brittany were still giggling as they all left the gym, the new girls on the team were being kicked off because they caused a lot of injuries today. Kurt was following behind them and rolled his eyes.

"Santana, it's not funny, Melissa sprained her ankle, and I'm pretty sure that Felicity has a broken wrist." Kurt said as he and Santana glared at each other.

"Whatever, lady lips, it just means that there is more spaces for us at the game next week." Santana cattily told him, and he sighed.

"Maybe we should send flowers to the girls in hospital." Brittany mused and Kurt placed a hand on her shoulder.

"The injuries weren't that bad, Britt, they'll be back in school on Monday." Kurt comforted her, and she nodded as she thought about it.

"Britt, seriously, they will be ok," Santana reassured her, and then turned back to Kurt, as Quinn caught up to them, "So Hummel, you crashing that Berry girl's party with us tonight?"

"I don't know, I have a lot of homework to catch up on." Kurt said as they approached their cars, in the designated Cheerio side of the parking lot.

"Just do what I do, find a nerd to do it for you." Santana shot him a grin and he frowned at her.

"No, Santana, I will not do that."

"Your loss, snooty smurf." She said with a shrug, "But you'll miss a hell of a party, Puckerman's bringing his boys, and there'll be booze."

"Santana, don't you think you should be a little more careful, Puck isn't very trustworthy you know." Quinn said with a frown as she stood next to Kurt.

"Just because you don't like him, miss high and mighty, doesn't mean I can't." Santana told her, narrowing her eyes, and Quinn sighed.

"Whatever."

"Ok, girls, put the claws away," Kurt said with a small smirk, "maybe I'll try and make it."

Santana threw him a small victory smile, as she and Brittany climbed into her tiny red sports car.

"See you there, Hummel!" She called as she drove off, and Kurt turned to Quinn.

"I don't know why you entertain her Kurt," Quinn said as Kurt unlocked the car, "you let her dictate what you do...all the time."

"I'd rather be on Santana's good side, Quinn," Kurt said as he said into the drivers seat, "I'm the one that lifts her up in the air, remember, she threatened me once, that she wouldn't wear underwear, I have to keep that in mind."

"Oh Kurt, really?" Quinn said with a raised eyebrow and an unimpressed look.

"I don't want to see that!" He said as he started the drive to Quinn's house.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine had been dragged out to the first high school party he had ever been to. Puck had promised him that he would have a good time, it wasn't there party, they were crashing someone elses, and she had not been happy when Puck forced his way inside her house.

Rachel was loud, and had been following Puck around, demanding that he and the rest of the jocks leave, but after a while Puck just stood her in front of Finn, and she calmed down. Blaine had shaken his head as she rolled a piece of her hair while smiling up at the quarterback. Completely mesmerized.

Puck threw Blaine a beer, but Blaine refused to drink, preferring to just watch things around him. 

The football team had managed to drag the cheerleaders out to the party too. A couple of girls had sat to talk to Blaine. He smiled at them, as they chatted. He didn't really understand the girls' need to talk to him, he was new after all, but he guessed it was because he was on the football team. 

He was polite and answered questions when they asked, but other than that, he really wasn't interested, and after a while they moved on to the next football jock. 

Blaine decided to hang out with Finn and Sam, in the back yard, trying to keep himself away from the girls inside. 

Finn, Sam, Mike and Puck had become pretty good friends of his after only a week, and Blaine felt more comfortable around them than around anyone else. Puck was passing out booze to everyone that attended the party, and eventually sent someone else to go and get more. 

The party was loud and messy. Blaine felt sorry for Rachel, she had to clean up after everyone left. 

Puck was causing a commotion in the house, and there was a loud smash followed by cheers, and Rachel huffed as she hurried inside to find out what it was.

"Hudson and Berry sitting in a tree..." Sam started and they all laughed at Finn's flushed face.

"Shut up." He nudged Sam, who nearly fell over from the force of it, but he burst out laughing as he sat in one of the yard chairs. 

Blaine decided to sit down too. While the guys picked up conversation about the game next week, Blaine's eyes wandered around the yard, watching other people for a while, then his eyes landed on a familiar shade of pale skin, and brown hair.

He focused his gaze towards where the gorgeous guy was sitting with some other cheerleaders, watching him smile and laugh as they conversed.

"Finn?" Blaine asked as he leaned into Finn's space, and the quarterback turned to him with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"Who's that guy with the Cheerio girls?" Blaine asked as he pointed over to the others, and Finn turned.

"Oh, that's Kurt," Finn said with a smile, "my step-brother."

"Your brother?" Blaine raised both eyebrows as he looked from Finn to Kurt and back again.

"Yep, our parent's got married last year, Kurt was the wedding planner." Finn explained, with a small smile.

"Oh?" Blaine questioned, and Finn turned his head to him a little abruptly.

"Wait...you don't have a problem with him do you?" Finn said with a small frown, leaning into Blaine's space a little with narrowed eyes, "I know he's gay, but he's my brother dude, if you have a problem with that-"

"No, no, I don't," Blaine quickly reassured, "I was just curious...I've seen him around and-"

"Are you gay Blaine?" Sam suddenly asked, and Blaine almost choked.

"What?" He said in a small timid voice.

"I mean, it's ok if you are, we won't say anything." Mike added kindly and they were all staring at Blaine and waiting.

"Erm...I-I..." Blaine stammered a little, and then swallowed loudly, before nodding his head a little, figuring if he was going to trust anyone, it would be these guys.

Sam and Mike grinned back at him, and Finn placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok dude, don't worry."

Blaine smiled at them all gratefully, before his eyes drifted back over to Kurt and the girls, and Finn seemed to notice so he stood up quickly.

"Let's go over and say hi, come on, I'll introduce you." Finn said with a sly grin, and Sam and Mike hurried over to the girls first.

"Ok." Blaine said as he stood too.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Look out, Hudson and his gang of titans are approaching." Santana said as Sam and Mike scuttled over to sit with them, and Kurt turned to see Finn dragging the new guy on the team over to them too.

"Hey Pillsbury dough boy." Santana said with a smile and a wink at Finn, and he rolled his eyes.

"Hey Santana," He said with another eye roll, "Everyone this is our new teammate, Blaine Anderson, running back."

Blaine gave a small wave around, and then Finn pushed him into the seat right beside Kurt.

"And this is my little brother Kurt." Finn said to Blaine as he ruffled Kurt's hair.

Kurt made an indignant squawk and batted Finn's hand away with a glare.

"Only a month older, Finn." Kurt said and then threw a smile at Blaine as he held out a hand for him to shake, "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Blaine said as he shook his hand, but Blaine's brain had shut down.

Kurt was warm, and his voice was sultry, it made shivers race down Blaine's spine as he spoke. His hand was warm and soft, but firm. Immediately Blaine had to calm his racing pulse. He looked back at Finn as he grinned at him, and Blaine almost felt uncomfortable, like he was being set up.

Conversation started up again around him, but he couldn't concentrate on it, because Kurt was so close. The seat wasn't really big enough for two people, but somehow he and Kurt fit in it, although the warm thigh pressed against his own made it a little harder to concentrate on anything else.

"So Blaine, where did you transfer from?" Kurt turned to talk to him, and Blaine couldn't help but stare at his lips, before looking into Kurt's shimmering eyes.

"Erm... Chicago." Blaine said in a little bit of a choked voice, so he coughed to clear his throat as Kurt gave him a soft smile.

"Why did you move?" he asked and Blaine shrugged with his own smile.

"My mom got a new job...we had to move closer."

"Do you miss your old school?" Kurt asked, his kind and curious eyes staring into Blaine's, and Blaine started to feel hot.

"Very much," He said, voice coming out lower than he intended, and Kurt's pupils dilated a little, what was going on? "but so far, McKinley hasn't been bad, so it's ok."

"Great." Kurt said as he looked over Blaine's face with a calculating look, and Blaine shifted a little.

"Do you have a girlfriend Blaine?" Came a pretty voice from across the circle of girls, and Blaine looked over to a girl with long blonde hair, and he shook his head, offering a small smile.

"Do you want one?" came a voice in his ear, opposite side from Kurt and he turned his head sharply to see a sharp looking pair of brown eyes looking back at him, and a smirk on bright pink lips.

"Santana." Kurt said in a warning tone from Blaine's other side, and she shrugged as she turned back to her own conversation, "Sorry about her, she doesn't know when to shut up."

"That's ok." Blaine told him, and shifted in his seat a little more, Kurt noticed he was a little uncomfortable and he moved himself over to the other side a little more, their legs now not touching and Blaine heaved a small sigh of relief. 

What is happening to him? He did not know.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was game day. Blaine's first game at McKinley.

He was nervous this time.

There were a lot of people in the stands for a high school football game. Then again this was one of the bigger high schools in Lima, and a lot of parents loved football.

Blaine ran out onto the field behind Sam and Mike, and tried to ignore the amount of screams and cheers that nearly blew out his eardrums. The other guys were waving and high fiving each other, and Puck was performing some kind of dance to the crowds, but Blaine kept his head down a little and stayed close to Finn.

After a pep talk from their coach, game time was called and all of them got into position. 

Sam nodded at him as they lined up in front of Finn, and Blaine eyes wandered over the guys in front of them, calculating who was the runner out of all of them, his gaze landed on number 52, thighs and calves were shivering in anticipation for his run, like Blaine's own.

But the other guy hadn't guessed that he was the running back yet. And Blaine smirked behind his helmet.

Finn started off the game, counting out his strategic numbers and Blaine tensed as the ball was snapped back, and then he sprang away, running straight past the other team, avoiding arms and shoulders made to stop him.

Blaine had always been fast. And a good catch.

Finn threw the ball down field to him, and he caught it, before being tackled by one of the other guys waiting in defense. He went down hard, but he wasn't injured. The crowd cheered though because he had managed to get first down.

They drew up the line again, and managed to push through the opposing teams defensive line, to push it all the way to fourth down.

It was time now for a touchdown, and with 5 minutes still left to go in their first quarter, it was up to Blaine to get it there.

Finn was smiling over at the side, by the stands, and Puck was blowing kisses to somebody, and then Blaine remembered that the Cheerios were out for them. He glanced over to watch them a little, spotting Kurt standing to the side cheering the team on along with the girls and he grinned a little.

Blaine was still staring when the ball was snapped, and he fumbled a little as the other team was coming towards him, but he managed to dodge a couple of guys to get an opening to run. And run he did.

Turning back towards his team as he neared the end zone, he only just spotted the ball coming towards him through the air, and he had to jump a little to catch it, and as he landed he threw the ball to his feet and the crowds exploded into cheers.

Blaine grinned to himself then lifted his head to watch the cheerleaders performing a little victory stunt, Kurt threw Santana up in the air and caught her on his shoulders with ease, bending a little to steady her, and then she flipped off. Blaine was impressed, if only because he liked strong guys like himself.

He liked a guy he could be evenly matched with, and he knew from looking at Kurt that they were the same height, and maybe weighed about the same. They were both fit, had muscles, and Kurt probably had abs too, but the main things about it was, that Blaine always imagined being lifted in strong arms.

He could lift too, obviously, his weight training wasn't for nothing, but he had always wanted to be on the other side of that lift too. And he believed Kurt might be the one to do it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt was intently watching just one person on the football field. Santana had snarked at him all through the performance that his ass wasn't focused and he was going to drop her, but he just waved her away from him, irritably, and went back to watching the dark, curly haired, sexy as hell running back as he ran across the field.

Blaine had been avoiding a lot of the bigger jocks at the other end of the field as he ran, but Kurt could tell he wasn't at his best. And he thought he knew why.

A few times, he had seen Blaine looking over at where the Cheerios were standing. Finn had told him that Blaine was gay, so Kurt knew it wasn't the girls that were distracting, even though some of them were not wearing underwear.

Kurt blanched as a shiver ran down his spine, he was glad he had been lifting Santana and Quinn throughout this performance, they wore everything the uniform required at least.

Kurt was intently staring at Blaine, and as Blaine glanced their way, he caught Kurt's stare and held it for a second before he was slammed to the ground.

Kurt flinched as he watched it unfold and the crowd booed, and as Blaine got up to shake himself off, Kurt smirked a little to himself. So he WAS the distraction.

He shook his head as he wandered towards the stands. He wouldn't like Blaine being reprimanded for not playing with his head in the game, so he decided to hide himself for the rest of the fourth quarter.

Blaine was playing better after seeing that Kurt had disappeared, and Kurt secretly smiled and blushed to himself as he watched the way he moved. Blaine was fast, he was strong, he was good, he was incredibly hot.

Kurt bit his lip as he watched those slim but muscular legs move him down the field, and suddenly he had to cool himself down.


	2. New Romance

"Here's to our new running back!" Finn cheered as everyone held a drink up as they surrounded Blaine, who was smiling and laughing at how stupid and awesome his team mates were.

Everyone clapped him on the back as they congratulated each other on a good game. They won 75-60, and Blaine had scored the last two touchdowns. It was the highest score they had ever won a game at, so all of them were commending Blaine for his performance. 

Puck handed around more booze, but Blaine didn't really feel like drinking, he was just enjoying the company and watching. 

Kurt and the Cheerios were there, and Blaine had thrown a couple of glances his way, which Kurt had caught a few times, making both them blush and share secret grins. 

The thing that was irritating Blaine was that there was a guy hanging around him. Kurt didn't look too amused about it either, and Blaine had to chuckle every time Kurt swiftly moved away from him, whenever the guy touched him. After a few minutes the guy seemed to give up on Kurt for a little while and moved back inside the house for more drink. 

Blaine grinned at Kurt as he turned to him and rolled his eyes, nearly making Blaine laugh. And as the guy walked back past Blaine, he watched him. A small smirk on his face as he watched the guy frown back at Kurt, and then proceed to the kitchen.

As the guy walked to the drinks, Blaine narrowed his eyes as he watched him glance nervously around before reaching into his jacket pocket. Blaine's focus was now on the guy, and he watched as he removed something that was crushed up from his pocket and poured it into a drink that he was mixing. 

Blaine rolled his eyes, some people weren't satisfied with just getting drunk.

As the guy moved back past Blaine, Blaine looked confused as he carried the drink he had just mixed and a beer. He watched as he walked back to Kurt and the girls, handing Kurt the mixed drink and then Blaine was up like a flash.

He ran past everyone around him, shoving some people out of the way, and not caring about the angry shouts directed at him as he made his way quickly to where Kurt was sitting, seeing him about to take a sip of the drink.

He got there in time and knocked the drink out of Kurt's hand, causing every one of the girls to shriek as the liquid went all over all of them, and then he turned narrowed angry eyes to the guy who was standing there stunned.

Blaine felt his anger snap and he reared his fist back and punched the guy square in the jaw. 

The guy was a lot stronger than Blaine had anticipated, as soon as the punch landed, he turned and literally tackled Blaine to the ground. They grappled around for a while, throwing punches and kicks and slaps to each other wherever they could reach, and Blaine grit his teeth together when the guys teeth connected with his fist, splitting his knuckles.

Puck, Finn and a couple of guys on the football team managed to separate them, and Puck and Finn dragged Blaine inside the house to calm down, because Blaine was still pumped in fight mode and ready to go back for more.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?!" Finn yelled above Blaine's growling noises as he and Puck hauled him into a room upstairs.

"Nothing...that guy had it fucking coming!" Blaine yelled back, and Puck stood watching them both from the doorway, guarding the door so that Blaine wouldn't run back out to fight again.

"Anderson, seriously man, starting fights with Kevin Andrews, and scaring the girls half to death-" Finn rattled on and Blaine was pacing the room trying to calm down, but turned to look at him.

"That's his name? Kevin Andrews?" Blaine asked, and Finn looked over at Puck confused and then back to Blaine with a nod.

"Yeah."

"Fuck...he even sounds like a rapist." Blaine mumbled but Puck and Finn both heard it.

"What are you talking about?" Puck asked as he narrowed his eyes, but Blaine was still thinking.

"Is he gay?" Blaine asked no-one in particular, but Finn only shrugged.

"Erm...I don't know, I think so." 

Blaine took a breath and turned to both of them with a calm but angry frown on his face.

"He put something in Kurt's drink." He told them slowly and saw Finn's confused expression suddenly turn dark.

"What?" Finn asked quietly, there was a rattle in his throat that sounded like a growl.

"I saw him put something in the drink he nearly gave to Kurt, I wanted to stop it-"

The door nearly banged off of it's hinges as Puck disappeared, and Blaine and Finn ran after him, to possibly stop him from murdering somebody at this party.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt had been so confused for days now. 

The fight that had taken place, came out of nowhere. And Kurt hadn't known what to think. He and the girls had left shortly after Finn and Puck dragged Blaine off into the house. Kurt had watched Kevin being manhandled by some other football jocks, but he didn't hang around to ask what had happened, he just left.

Brittany had been frightened and Santana and Quinn didn't want to stick around to see guys beating on each other, so Kurt took them home.

He still didn't have any clue what happened. Why Blaine would start a fight? With somebody he didn't know?

Quinn and Santana had told him that maybe he was jealous because Kevin was all over Kurt at the party, he had confided in them that he thought Blaine was interested in him, but that couldn't have been what the fight was about right?

Blaine had knocked the drink that Kevin had given to him, out of his hand and then turned and punched the guy, so was it really a fit of jealousy? Kurt had no idea.

"-was really epic, Anderson to the rescue and all that."

"Like a superhero." 

Kurt heard two girls talking as they walked past him, at the end of practise, and he grabbed the nearest one to him, turning her around.

"What are you two talking about?" He asked and the girls looked at each other before staring back at Kurt.

"Well, we were just talking about the fight at the party." Said the short haired blonde girl, that Kurt vaguely remembered was called Valerie.

"And how Blaine saved you." Her dark haired friend piped up, and Kurt looked between the two of them, confused.

"Saved me? From what?"

"You don't know?" Valerie asked and Kurt shook his head with narrowed eyes, and she stepped a little closer, "Apparently Kevin put something in your drink, and Blaine saw him do it, that's why he..."

Kurt tuned out her voice, as her words rang inside his head.

What? Kevin spiked his drink...and Blaine saw it? Blaine essentially saved Kurt from being drugged?

"...but then as we all know, Puck literally threw him-" She was continuing and then was abruptly interrupted as Kurt pushed past them both, running down the corridor towards the football team locker room.

"I'm sorry, girls, I have to go!" He called back as he ran, hoping he could catch somebody still there.

He rounded the corner near the locker room door, and just as he approached it he saw a retreating figure walking down the end of the other hallway.

"Blaine!" He called as he ran, recognizing the dark curls on top of his head, and Blaine turned quickly.

"Kurt, are you ok?" Blaine asked as Kurt skidded to a stop in front of him, looking at him with concern, as Kurt caught his breath a little.

"Is it true?" Kurt asked and Blaine looked around a little confused, and Kurt noticed the bruise around his eye, and the split lip that was already healing over.

"Is what true?"

"What happened at the party, with Kevin...what he did, is it true?" Kurt explained rather quickly, and simply, and Blaine's eyes turned a little softer as he regarded Kurt's wide blue-green eyes.

"Yes, it's true, I saw-"

Blaine was interrupted as Kurt threw his arms around his shoulders and embraced him tightly. Blaine stood shocked for half a second before wrapping his own arms around Kurt's slim waist, and hugging him back.

Kurt nuzzled his face against Blaine's shoulder before whispering a 'Thank you' into his ear.

Blaine smiled as he tightened his arms, and as Kurt pulled back a little he turned to kiss Blaine's cheek, causing a blush to appear on Blaine's skin. Kurt's lips lingered a little too long on his face, and Blaine could feel the want burning inside his stomach, and with Kurt so close it was hard to resist.

He turned his face slightly into the kiss, and Kurt's mouth moved across his face, ending up grazing the side of his lips and Blaine lost his control, he turned fully and connected his lips with Kurt's, who gasped a little and kissed back.

Kurt's arms tightened around Blaine's shoulders, while Blaine's own arms still had quite a tight grip on his waist, and melded their lips together, gliding them wetly along each other, before Blaine got a burst of courage and slipped his tongue out just to graze the inside of Kurt's bottom lip. 

As the tip of his tongue made contact with Kurt's mouth, it seemed to fall open to grant him access, and he pushed it all the way through, reconnecting them together. Kurt moaned a little as Blaine's tongue slid against his own, before pulling back a little and then diving in again.

They kissed like that, standing in the corridor, clinging to each other, tongues battling in each other's mouths, for what seemed like hours, but was really only a few minutes. After there was a clatter of sound from another corridor, Kurt pulled back from Blaine, still holding him tightly, but disconnecting their lips, giving Blaine's mouth a small peck as Blaine groaned about him pulling away.

They both sighed as Kurt placed his forehead against Blaine's, and then Blaine grinned a little.

"I should do things for you more often, if that's what I get as a thank you." He said and Kurt laughed lightly.

"I wasn't actually planning on making out with you...but it was a pretty inventive thank you I guess."

Blaine laughed and pulled him into another hug again, before slowly releasing him from his hold. They were standing and staring at each other for a while before Blaine looked down with a grin and placed his hand nervously on the back of his neck.

"Kurt?" He asked as he looked back up at Kurt's smiling face.

"Yes Blaine?" Kurt asked and as Blaine grinned, Kurt's grin got even wider.

"Can I take you out on a date?" 

"I would love that."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"You know-oh fuck...when I said date-ugh- I meant an actual d-date." Blaine stammered and Kurt pulled away from his neck, looking down at him with a smirk.

"Stop being a girl." Kurt replied before sticking his tongue out at him, and Blaine laughed as Kurt descended on him again.

Blaine had picked Kurt up from his house for their date, not knowing that he was going to be manhandled out of his drivers seat when Kurt told him to pull over in a nearby parking lane, and then he had a lapful of Kurt, grinding against him lightly and Kurt's tongue in his mouth, quelling any protest.

Not that he was complaining, but-

"I did book a table for dinner." Blaine mumbled into the air, and Kurt paused in his ministrations, to look back at him.

"You actually booked a place? I thought you were just being polite." Kurt said and Blaine gave him a sloppy grin, as Kurt climbed back out of his lap.

"I really did book us a dinner table, and I have these," Blaine reached into his pocket and produced to tickets for a nearby show, and Kurt's eyes widened a little.

"Oh Blaine..."

"What did you think a date meant?"

"Well, from all the others I've been on, a 'date'," Kurt used air quotations when he said date, and Blaine rolled his eyes, "means a parked car and a back seat."

"Strange men you have around here."

Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Where I come from a date, means dinner or a movie, and walking somebody home, maybe exchanging a goodnight kiss at the door."

Kurt smiled softly at that, and sat back, giving them both room to breathe and then he sighed.

"That sounds wonderful." Kurt said wistfully as he smiled at Blaine.

"So..." Blaine said with a sarcastic smile on his face, "shall we get back into the front seats, so that we're not too late for our reservation?"

Kurt smacked his arm, and he laughed loudly.

Once they had both climbed over back into their seats, Blaine grinned over at him.

"You know, I wouldn't mind switching the goodnight kiss at the door, to making out in the back seat."

"Oh really?"

"Mhm."

With a smile at each other and a roll of the eyes from Kurt, the drove on to their date.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The dynamic between everyone had seemed to change once Blaine and Kurt started dating. The football guys would leave Kurt alone, Blaine's sexuality oddly wasn't such a big deal for most of the team, and the coach had made it clear that if anyone had a problem with it then they had to leave.

Kurt was proud of his boyfriend. He could call him that now.

The only thing was, that Kurt was getting frustrated. He and Blaine hadn't spent that much time together, since their 2nd date, and there seemed to always be other people around. Finn, Puck, Santana and Quinn seemed to be making it their mission to not give Blaine and Kurt any couple time.

Kurt's irritation was growing and it didn't help that Blaine was now late to get out of practise. Kurt had been stood outside the locker room entrance for at least 30 minutes now. He sighed again as he looked at his watch.

What was taking so long?

He decided he was done with waiting around, and pushed open the door, all of a sudden hearing voices singing.

He rolled his eyes as he followed where he could hear Finn and Puck, and maybe Sam singing, probably in the showers. He stopped dead in his tracks as another voice joined them, and he immediately knew it was Blaine.

Oh my god. Blaine could sing.

Suddenly the fact that he had been waiting on Blaine, didn't matter any more, because Kurt was swooning over Blaine's voice. He was so deep and rich, and really good. Kurt was listening intently to that voice only, drowning out all the others. Yes his brother and his friends all had good voices, but Kurt had never heard anything that sounded like Blaine's before.

Kurt found his feet moving around the corner towards the showers, before he could register what he was doing. As he rounded the corner of the wall and came to a stop just in front of all the guys, who were all singing as loudly as they could over the water, he grinned as he watched Blaine.

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" Kurt said loudly and all the other guys spun around to look at him before a chorus of "Whoa" sounded.

"Dude, get outta here!" Puck shouted as he covered himself up, but his eyes were shining with what looked like amusement as he looked across at Finn's red face.

"Seriously bro, I'm naked in here." Finn groaned and Kurt rolled his eyes at all of them.

"Really? I'm not a girl, I see my own dick everyday." Kurt huffed out and crossed his arms, Sam and Mike were just watching from the back of the shower room, completely fine with Kurt standing there, but chuckling silently at Finn.

"Yeah but not mine." Finn said and Kurt rolled his eyes again, before turning back to Blaine.

"Are you going to be long?" 

Blaine's eyes widened a little as he remembered why Kurt was there.

"Oh damn...sorry Kurt, yep-yeah I'm nearly done." He said quickly and Kurt nodded as he left again.

He waited outside for Blaine, who as promised, ran out a couple of minutes later. He smiled and reached out for Kurt, who went into his arms easily. 

Kurt placed his fists in Blaine's shirt and pulled him in to seal their mouths together. Blaine wrapped his own arms around Kurt's waist as he opened his lips for Kurt's probing tongue, and moaned as Kurt pulled himself closer, bumping their hips together, and pressing into him.

Just as Kurt placed his thigh between Blaine's the door of the locker room opened next to them, and they broke away as Finn and Puck appeared.

"Hey guys, thought you left." Finn said with a dopey grin, and Puck punched Blaine's shoulder lightly.

"We were just leaving-" Kurt started.

"Want to come and get something to eat with us? Finn's paying." Puck said and Finn turned his head with a glare.

"Hey!"

"But we-" Kurt tried again but a voice down the corridor interrupted him.

"I hope you're including us in this little dinner." Santana said as she appeared with Brittany and Quinn and Kurt internally groaned as he put his face against Blaine's shoulder.

"Really?" He mumbled quietly and felt Blaine chuckle as he was the only one who heard it, and because he was the only other person who knew exactly why Kurt was so frustrated with his friends.

"Come on then ladies, The Puckzilla will escort you there." Puck said as he threw the girls a grin and they all giggled a little, before they walked off.

Finn clapped Blaine on the back as he followed and Blaine then tugged Kurt with them. Kurt groaned again, and Blaine turned to him with a little smile.

"Don't worry, we can hang out a bit later babe."

"But I-"

"Hey Kurt, how does Breadstix sound?" Finn called back and everyone was looking back at him, so Kurt plastered on his best smile.

"Erm...Great!" He replied and they all made their way, some of them more reluctant than others, to the restaurant.

Kurt was a little put out, it was Friday, and Burt was out for the night with Carole, they had gone away for the weekend, trusting Kurt and Finn with the house, and Kurt knew that he could maybe get Finn to stay with Puck. He was hoping to have alone time with his boyfriend, but now his Friday plans were being changed already.

He was a little pissed about it. 

Blaine kept a soothing hand on him as they sat with everyone, keeping up with the chatter. Kurt had to excuse himself to the bathroom after they had ordered their meals, he needed a breather before he completely lost his cool.

He stood at the sink in the bathroom, counting to one hundred and twenty in his head, before the door opened and Blaine came in.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" He snapped a little and Blaine raised both eyebrows at him, "Sorry, I just, I want-"

"I know," Blaine said as he stepped into his personal space and placed their foreheads together, "but they're our friends."

"Sucky friends."

Blaine laughed lightly and Kurt found that he felt a little better with Blaine being close. He just wanted to leave and go home and be with his boyfriend, but he was never going to get out of here.

A breeze blew over his head, ruffling his hair, and he looked up from Blaine to the window above one of the stalls. His eyes widened as he realised that with all the cheerleading practise he could probably squeeze through there. He looked back at Blaine with a smile.

"What?" Blaine asked as Kurt seemed to be thinking about something and Kurt pointed to the window behind them, Blaine turned to the window then back to Kurt's grinning face, "You can't possibly be thinking, what I think, you're thinking?"

"Please?"

Blaine's eyes widened when he realised that Kurt was being serious, and he looked back to the window with a calculating look before he sighed.

"I don't think I'll fit through there." Blaine said nervously, knowing he was a little more bulky than Kurt was, and he wasn't the best climber, or very bendy, but Kurt just raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"You will without clothes on."

"What?"

"I'll go first to make sure the coast is clear," Kurt said as moved towards the last stall, looking up at the window, "and you quickly chuck your clothes to me, and then you can get dressed out there, and then we can run."

Blaine chuckled incredulously at Kurt's plan, but he had to admit, it was tempting.

"Can you fit through there?" Blaine asked as Kurt decided to climb up the stalls side and then grabbed the windows edge, pulling himself up.

"Oh Blaine, don't you understand how flexible you have to be, to be a cheerleader?" He said with a smirk and a wink, and as Blaine looked back at him, he slipped out of the small window.

Blaine looked back at the door, before moving to climb up the same way that Kurt had, and he quickly shucked off his jeans and shoes and shirt, passing them out of the window. He waited until Kurt said the coast was clear, before he pulled himself up.

As he got his shoulders through the window, he could see that Kurt was waiting with an excited looking expression and Blaine shook his head fondly at the sight. He wiggled around a little, and as his hips went through, his boxer briefs got caught on the top of the window and as he swung one leg out, they both heard a big ripping sound.

"Oh shit." Blaine mumbled, and tried to hang onto his underwear as Kurt started giggling a little below him, "It's not funny."

"It is a little funny."

"Is not- Aaaahh!"

Thud.

"Oh my god! Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt said as he leaned down over his now naked boyfriend, laying on the grass groaning.

"Yeah, I'm ok, can I have my clothes?" 

After Blaine was dressed, they both tried grabbing the torn underwear that was still hanging from the window, but decided they needed to leave before the others caught on to what they had done, and as they ran away from the restaurant, they were both laughing and smiling like crazy people.


	3. New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very graphic sex ;)

7 years later

High school had been a trying time for them, but they made it through. They went through a small break up when they were in college, because the distance was strangling their hold on each other. Once the final year of college was over, Blaine had flown back to Kurt and proposed to him on his front door step.

Which Kurt always said was incredibly cheesy but romantic none the less, Blaine could tell he secretly adored him for that, because Kurt's eyes would go all sparkly and bright when he told the story.

They had been married 6 months later, Kurt designed the wedding ceremony and reception to perfection, and everyone enjoyed the day. 

Kurt decided to pursue dance in college, he wanted to be a teacher or instructor. Blaine had supported his choice all the way, he knew how driven Kurt was, and he would be an incredible dancer.

Blaine himself wanted to be a teacher too, but physical education and training. He was more muscly than when he was in high school, Kurt apparently liked the change as much as Blaine did, he was constantly asking Blaine to pick him up.

Blaine smiled to himself as he thought back to all the years he has had with Kurt, some good and some bad, but he wouldn't change any of it. He met his soul mate in high school, and he was so in love with him it was ridiculous.

As he stepped through the front door of their home in New Jersey, he smiled at the smell of home. He loved coming home to Kurt after a hard day at work. They had a rota for who does what around the house while the other is working, and it made their marriage and relationship in general more successful. But Blaine frowned when he walked into the spacious kitchen to find that Kurt wasn't there.

He raised an eyebrow and listened to wherever Kurt might be, but silence was his answer.

"Kurt?!" He called out, and still didn't get a response.

He removed his suit jacket and placed it on a kitchen chair, before walking further through the house. As he got to the stairs he called out for his husband again. No answer. Where was he?

He climbed the stairs slowly, listening out for signs of Kurt, but none came, and he became a little nervous. As he got to the bedroom door, it was cracked open a little and he saw movement from inside. 

"Kurt, what were you- oh my god!" Blaine said as he walked inside the room.

Kurt smirked at him from where he was reclined on the bed. He had his old high school cheerleading outfit on, and he had obviously grown and buffed out a bit himself since then, because it was very snug, and extremely tight around his chest, thighs, and biceps. Blaine could already feel the saliva begin to pool inside his mouth.

"Baby wha-"

"Honey, I feel like having a little fun, don't you?"

"Of course."

"I found this," Kurt said as he got off the bed and held up Blaine's old letterman jacket, the name Anderson emblazoned on the back, and he rolled his eyes.

"You want me to put it on?" Blaine asked as he loosened his tie, walking towards Kurt to stand in front of him.

"Well, I was hoping we could relive our youth," Kurt started explaining as Blaine removed his shirt and tie slowly, watching Kurt's eyes watching him undress, "and you know...I've always wanted you to fuck me in this jacket."

Blaine reached for the jacket when he had thrown his shirt and tie at the nearby armchair that they had in the corner, and slipped it on as best he could. It was a little tight around the arms, because Blaine had more muscle than his old high school self, but he could see the lust fill Kurt's eyes as he bulked the jacket out.

Blaine grabbed at Kurt's hair, pulling him forward on the bed a little, and tilting his head up at the same time. Once their faces were a centimetre apart, he stopped and his eyes met his husband's own and they shared a smile.

"Hi." Blaine said as Kurt grinned back at him.

"Hi." Kurt giggled out before Blaine claimed his mouth.

Kurt's lips opened automatically for Blaine's tongue, moving his own against it as it entered his mouth. Their kisses were always electrifying, always had been, and Kurt liked to give up control to Blaine for them, it seemed to make it a little more hot.

Blaine gripped Kurt's shoulder and pushed him down, disconnecting their lips as Kurt's knees hit the floor beside their bed. Blaine grinned down at him as he smirked back up before undoing his husband's belt.

"Every jocks wet dream, was to have a cheerleader on their knees." Blaine mumbled, his voice rough and deep, causing a shiver to go through Kurt's spine, turning him on even more.

"It was always my plan to make your wet dreams come true." Kurt said to him in an equally turned on, lustful, lower voice, and while his hands were holding Blaine's hips, he could feel the shiver it caused his husband.

He opened Blaine's trousers, and pulled them down a little, as he leaned forward to press small kisses, and tiny licks against those abs he loved so much. Kurt's mouth watered a little as he leaned back to eye that little line of dark hair, from Blaine's naval all the way into his underwear, and he bit his lip before following that trail with his tongue, lips and teeth. 

Blaine hissed with pleasure above him, and Kurt managed to pull his underwear down over his cock, flushed dark and rock hard already, and Kurt smiled once more before taking Blaine's cock as far into his mouth as he could in one go. Blaine moaned when the head of his cock slipped into the tight cavern of Kurt's throat, as the muscles he used for singing squeezed around it.

"Fuck, your mouth is so hot- god, I love you." Blaine was babbling above him, and Kurt tilted his head a little, dislodging the cock head from his throat as he peered up at Blaine.

He caught that molten golden gaze looking down at him, the flush on Blaine's cheeks, travelling slowly down his neck, and Kurt knew his husband was already close.

He picked up a slow rhythm, knowing Blaine loved the torturously slow pace, and tilted his face up so that Blaine could see his own cock disappearing in Kurt's mouth, and Blaine mouth dropped open slightly as he focused his gaze on what Kurt was doing. Kurt could feel the smirk on his lips, but it was hard to do around the cock in his mouth, and he swallowed a little around the head as he pushed back down, feeling Blaine's thighs quiver a little and he hummed.

"Shit..." Blaine groaned as Kurt hummed around his cock, and he started moving his hips forward and back slowly, pushing in a little more harshly when Kurt hummed around him. It didn't take much longer for Blaine to find his edge, and Kurt had to use a little light scrape of his teeth to push him over it.

He pulled off as Blaine came, making sure that all of it went over his neck and some of the uniform covering his chest.

"Oh my god! That's so hot!" Blaine said with a smile as he watched Kurt rub the come into his uniform, "I couldn't do that before."

"My coach would have been pissed if I had gone to practice with my suit covered in come." Kurt laughed a little, but Blaine's eyes went dark as he eyed Kurt's neck, that was still streaked with a little of his come, and he could feel himself hardening again.

He looked down his husband's body, noting that Kurt was still achingly hard inside his own trousers, and then Blaine jumped on him. He pushed Kurt back against the bed and claimed his lips again in a fiery kiss.

Blaine put a hand roughly down Kurt's trousers, finding that he wasn't wearing underwear underneath, which made him groan out loud, and wrapped his hand tightly around Kurt's dick.

Kurt arched up into him and moaned loudly at the rough treatment, and Blaine suddenly flipped him over, causing an indignant squeak to come from him, before he pushed Kurt down onto the edge of the bed, waiting until his husband stopped wriggling against the hold before pulling those tight red trousers down from around his ass.

Blaine pushed at the garments with only one hand, the other hand continuing to push on Kurt's back, making sure his chest stays pressed into the bed sheets.

"Blaine, what-?"

"Ssh." Blaine hushed him and Kurt went silent, patiently waiting, and Blaine could feel how he relaxed into what Blaine was doing, giving up his resistance and Blaine placed a kiss against the small of his back in a quick thank you.

He moved his lips down over the base of his spine and across both of the pale cheeks in front of him, he loved Kurt's ass, it had always been pale, rounded and perfect. Blaine loved biting it, or pinching it slightly, watching it turn a little red every time.

But he wouldn't be doing that today, he had a plan.

He licked a line right down in between the pale globes, coming to a stop once he found the target he was looking for. Keeping his eyes trained over Kurt's back, he strengthened his tongue a little and pushed the tip against the resistant hole. He watched Kurt wriggle, felt him shiver again, and heard him choke out a moan.

Blaine smirked as he ran his tongue around and around the puckered pink hole a few times, before adding more pressure, and slowly loosening it so that he could delve inside. Kurt tried to push his ass back against him, but he couldn't get the leverage with the way Blaine was holding him down. 

Blaine took pity on him, and shoved his tongue in as far as it could go, swirling it around inside him before pulling out and circling the hole, catching the tip of his tongue on the rim, and tugging at it. He continued doing this until Kurt was a moaning and babbling mess underneath him, and his hole was shiny, wet and open.

"Stay there." Blaine commanded and briefly left his position to quickly grab the small bottle of lube from the drawer, turning back to see Kurt still in the same position, now thrusting his hips slightly against the bed in desperation.

He placed his hands back on Kurt's back to stop his motions, picking his hips up a little, as he made sure their trousers were both around mid thigh, before slathering lube onto his cock and moving behind Kurt.

Blaine watched Kurt's back and arms as he pushed his cock through the little resistance, disappearing into his husband's body. Kurt's shoulders tensed for half a second and then relaxed again. Blaine placed one hand on Kurt's pale hip, and one in the centre of his shoulder blades, pushing his chest down onto the bed again.

Kurt moaned as Blaine quickly dragged out of him and pushed back in roughly. The ministrations beforehand had helped with stretching him, but it didn't take the pull of the drag away, but Kurt was too blissed out to care, he couldn't feel pain in the happy place he was in. 

Blaine picked up his thrusts after their was no protest from his husband, and began a hammering and hard pace, listening to their skin slapping harshly together, and Kurt's hips were jerking forward into the bed.

Blaine was getting closer and closer to the edge again, and he had to make sure that Kurt came first. He moved his hips slightly on the next couple of thrusts, listening to Kurt's moans change in pitch, and knew he had hit the place he was looking for.

Hammering against his prostate, he waited until Kurt tightened around him, groaning loudly and clawing at the bed as he came, and Blaine closed his eyes as he followed after him. 

Blaine slid his hands from Kurt's body onto the bed either side of him, and slid down until he nearly laying across Kurt's back, kissing the back of his neck lightly before removing himself from his husband's body.

"I knew I should have put the Cheerio uniform on months ago." Kurt mumbled against the bed, where he still lay, completely boneless now, and Blaine couldn't help but chuckle from across the room.

Blaine walked into the bathroom, when he had taken the jacket off, and then walked back over to Kurt, tiny warm washcloth in his hand. He cleaned Kurt as best he could, most of his come having dripped down Kurt's legs where he was still bent over. Blaine placed a kiss against his back as removed the cheerleader trousers and placed sweats against Kurt's feet.

Kurt smiled on the bed as Blaine helped him into sweatpants, and he turned over after they were pulled over his hips, and scooted back up onto the bed, opening his arms for his husband to crawl into. 

Which he did.

"I take it that this was planned for a while?" Blaine asked as they lay with each other, basking in the warmth and safety of each other's arms.

"Nope, I only just found the letterman jacket after I put Joshua down for his nap, and then I wanted to find the Cheerio one." Kurt explained with a slight shrug, and Blaine raised his head to gaze up at his beautiful husband.

"So the sex...?"

"Wasn't planned until you came in." Kurt told him with a small smirk and Blaine laughed.

"So Josh is still asleep?" Blaine asked as he placed his head back against Kurt's chest, slowly tracing patterns on Kurt's hip with his fingers.

"Joshua...and yes." Kurt corrected and Blaine gave a sigh and pinched his hip lightly.

"I'm naming the next one, ok?" Blaine said and Kurt rolled his eyes back at him, "so that you can't moan at me when I shorten the names."

"I don't think I could handle two of them right now."

"How about next year?" Blaine flashed him a grin and Kurt placed a hand over Blaine's face and pushed it away from him.

"How about when Joshua is out of diapers?" Kurt said and Blaine groaned as they both sat up on the bed.

"That long..." He trailed off and Kurt turned to him with a horrified glare.

"Changing two lots of poop, multiple times a day will be soul destroying."

Blaine only raised an eyebrow at him and then relented with a slight nod. He had a point.

They both got up and huddled together as they walked from their bedroom, down the hall and to another room at the end. Kurt pushed the door open quietly and both of them tiptoed over to the crib. Blaine smiled as he approached and looked down at his cutie inside.

Joshua had only been with them for 9 weeks, they had adopted him when he was 3 weeks old. They were incredibly lucky with him, because Joshua liked to sleep. And so did Kurt.

"Sometimes I can't believe we reached this point." Kurt said quietly and Blaine turned to watch him, "I mean, nobody really knows what will happen after high school, and most relationships don't survive college..."

"Ours didn't either." Blaine interrupted him.

"...but," Kurt carried on as if Blaine hadn't interrupted him, and placed his arms around Blaine's waist, tucking himself into his husband's side, and Blaine placed a kiss into his hair, "sometimes it's just really humbling, you know?"

"I know." Blaine replied as he looked down to Kurt and then back to Joshua, 

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too baby."


End file.
